


Научный подход к мифологии

by TheLadyRo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Урок литературы, посвященный мифологическим сюжетам, превращается в полевую исследовательскую экспедицию в поисках происхождения этих сюжетов.





	Научный подход к мифологии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву для команды Whoniverse-2017. Бета - esterka.

— И я еще радовалась, когда он переключился на литературу, — раздраженно пробормотала Билл себе под нос, буравя взглядом Доктора, который, разумеется, ничего не услышал, потому что был в середине своей излюбленной речи «Эти земляне опять все перепутали и ничего не знают».  
  
Билл и вправду обрадовалась, когда ее и без того сложносочиненная программа занятий сделала очередной резкий поворот и перепрыгнула с астрофизики на литературу. Наконец-то что-то, что не казалось ей абракадаброй.  
  
Возможно, на первый взгляд этого никто бы не сказал, но на самом деле Билл Поттс очень любила читать. В основном фантастику и фэнтези и, чего греха таить, фанфики по любимым сериалам, но и авторы из школьной программы никогда не доставляли ей проблем. Книги были еще одним доступным способом путешествовать, таким же, как телевизор, интернет и собственная фантазия.  
  
Теперь все изменилось. ТАРДИС как способ путешествовать оказалась лучше любых фантазий. Если бы только ее хозяин, он же пилот, он же — учитель Билл, не был таким старым ворчуном. Радуясь тому, что наконец-то будет понимать, о чем пишет домашние работы, Билл не учла, что слушать, как Доктор разносит эти самые работы, будет гораздо неприятнее теперь, когда она считала, что знает, о чем пишет.  
  
Доктор между тем и не думал останавливаться:  
  
— Кроме того, ваша человеческая привычка взять исторические события, перевернуть их с ног на голову и объявить мифом просто невозможно глупа.  
  
Причиной этого (очередного) выступления послужило последнее домашнее задание Билл — эссе на тему «Мифологические сюжеты в литературе 20-21 веков». В данный момент Доктор увлеченно оспаривал мифологичность приведенных ею примеров.  
  
— «Образ волшебного наставника, происходящий от легенд о Мерлине и Артуре». Да будет тебе известно, все эти якобы легенды об Артуре на самом деле являются пересказом некоторых моих поступков. «Дары данайцев и хитроумный Одиссей». Я вас умоляю, всей его хитроумности хватило лишь на то, чтобы не поверить в мою божественность. А уж эту историю с конем я даже вспоминать не хочу — не люблю онтологические парадоксы. Что тут еще.... русалки, кентавры и прочая мифологическая живность... ну разумеется, они вполне реальны, причем половина из них даже земного происхождения. Так... что еще... — он заглянул в конец списка. — Хммм, Лорелея с Рейна.  
  
— Сейчас ты скажешь, что Лорелеей тоже был ты? — хихикнула Билл.  
  
— Что за глупость? Я похож на белокурую нимфу? На самом деле я хотел сказать, что до сих пор не интересовался происхождением этого мифа. Обычно у всех историй о сиренах, зазывающих в ловушку, есть вполне логичная основа, но...  
  
Билл оживилась, почуяв возможность свернуть урок.  
  
— Но ты же не можешь это так оставить? Теперь, когда ты заинтересовался, мы должны это расследовать. В интересах науки и моих занятий.  
  
— Исключительно в этих интересах, — серьезно кивнул Доктор.  
  
— Хотя... а вдруг эта Лорелея — застрявший на земле инопланетянин... нет, прекрасная инопланетянка, которая просила о помощи, а приходили только глупые старонемецкие крестьяне? Мы должны ей помочь.  
  
Доктор только фыркнул, поправил манжеты, элегантным жестом пропустил Билл вперед к дверям ТАРДИС и вошел следом... чтобы тут же обнаружить перед консолью возмущенного Нардола.  
  
— Тебе разве не полагается оставаться на месте, как ты _обещал_? Это ответственность, которую...  
  
— Но обеспечивать безопасность этой планеты — тоже моя ответственность, разве нет? И кто знает, что за опасности таит в себе старая Германия?  
  
Нардол только покачал головой — кажется, в последнее время он смирился с тем, что предел оседлости Доктора подошел к концу, и протестовал чисто символически, предпочитая просто отправляться всюду вместе с Доктором, чтобы убедиться, что тот вернется вовремя.  
  
  
Поиски Лорелеи поначалу оказались не такими уж увлекательными. В Википедии, куда Билл заглянула еще на этапе написания эссе, было сказано, что полностью история о Лорелее была сформулирована в начале девятнадцатого века неким поэтом. Доктор при упоминании Википедии предсказуемо фыркнул и пробормотал что-то о научном подходе. Который, судя по всему, заключался в том, чтобы добраться до упоминавшейся в легенде местности, а потом прыгать назад во времени с промежутком в двадцать лет (память одного поколения, по словам Доктора) и приставать к местным жителям с вопросами о Лорелее. Метод темпоральной аппроксимации, как гордо назвал эту беготню Нардол, привел их в сороковые годы восемнадцатого века, за двадцать лет до которых в этих местах болтали еще в основном про гномов и сокровища, а вот теперь только поглядите — чуть не в каждом доме нашелся бы кто-то, кто был лично знаком с кем-то, кто погиб в волнах Рейна в погоне за девой невиданной красоты.  
  
— Мы могли бы двинуться назад со все меньшими интервалами — десять лет, пять, два года, чтобы точнее выяснить время появления этой красотки, ведь так?  
  
— Нет нужды, — отмахнулся Доктор. — Феномен определенно весьма активен в данный момент, ты же слышала — последнее исчезновение было несколько недель назад. Значит, мы не можем остановить его раньше, не создав парадокса.  
  
— Вообще-то... — пробормотал Нардол, но Доктор уже устремился куда-то в сторону реки.  
  
— Куда мы? — спросила Билл, едва успевая за ним.  
  
— Искать сигнал! На каждой остановке я запускал сканер ТАРДИС на всех возможных волнах, и она ничего не находила. Однако все рассказы сходятся в том, что услышать манящий голос можно только с реки, ближе к скале. А значит, мы отправляемся на лодочную прогулку.  
  
— Ни за что, — заявил Нардол, остановившись как вкопанный. — Я не хочу плавать.  
  
— Я сказал — лодочную, так что плавать придется лодке, а не тебе.  
  
— Зная, как ты обращаешься с транспортом...  
  
— А почему мы не можем переместить ТАРДИС в точку, где слышен сигнал? — разумно предложила Билл.  
  
— Потому что она не любит воду.  
  
— Я тоже не люблю.  
  
— Какие вы скучные.  
  
— Мы разумные, — возразила Билл. — Ты хотя бы умеешь грести?  
  
— Грести будете вы, я займусь научной стороной вопроса.  
  
Это занятие, как вскоре выяснила Билл, состояло в том, что Доктор стоял на носу лодки, которую Нардол именовал не иначе как «утлый челн» (и которая, к сожалению, вполне соответствовала этом наименованию), и размахивал звуковой отверткой, пока Билл с Нардолом пытались удержать суденышко на плаву и даже направить его в нужную сторону.   
  
Самое смешное состояло в том, что, когда они поймали сигнал, отвертка тут была совершенно ни при чем.   
  
Это было очень странно. Билл не переставала видеть ни берег, ни реку перед лодкой, ни маячившую в опасной близости скалу. И одновременно все поле ее зрения заняло лицо прекрасной женщины — действительно прекрасной, у Билл даже ёкнуло внутри. Глаза женщины смотрели с мольбой прямо в душу, светлые локоны развевал нездешний ветер. Шевельнулись розовые губы, и не в ушах — прямо в голове — прозвучало:  
  
— Приди ко мне, найди меня, ведь мы одно, ведь я — твоя. Пускай ведет тебя волна, что тайной издревле была, волна, несущая совет, которого превыше нет. Услышь его и путь открой, чтоб были вместе мы с тобой.  
  
— Так себе стишки, — с видом знатока сообщил Нардол, но Билл взглянула на Доктора и увидела на его лице шок.  
  
— Нет.... не может быть!  
  
— Что, твоя знакомая?  
  
— Что? — Доктор покачал головой, словно избавляясь от наваждения. — Знакомая? Хм... в каком-то смысле. В том, что лучше меня вряд ли кто... ее знает. Ну, чего вы ждете? Гребите, гребите, мы же не хотим на самом деле врезаться в эту чертову скалу. Нам нужно срочно вернуться в ТАРДИС.  
  
— Я чувствую себя буквально рабом на галерах, я, бывший, между прочим, императором на Искарии, — проворчал Нардол. Не забывая, впрочем, налегать на весла, как и Билл, которой тоже не хотелось оказаться в воде.  
  
Доктор же нетерпеливо топтался на носу, хмурился и бормотал что-то на тему «Невозможно» и «Но как?!». Стоило лодке ткнуться носом в берег, как он выскочил и припустил в сторону ТАРДИС так быстро, что Билл не успела ничего спросить — оставалось лишь спешить за ним, хихикая над фирменной походкой Доктора.  
  
Когда уставшая Билл поднялась к консоли, а Нардол еще только пыхтел, прислонившись к двери, Доктор уже вовсю увлеченно тыкал в какие-то кнопки.  
  
— Что ты ищешь? Ты ведь говорил, что ТАРДИС проверила все доступные волны и не нашла никакого сигнала?  
  
— Не все, — мрачно сообщил Доктор. — Об этом канале я почти забыл, он очень давно не использовался. Хм. Вообще-то, я сам его отключил сразу после Войны. Волна, что тайной издревле была — это он, тайный канал. В каждой ТАРДИС был его приемник. Этот сигнал невозможно перехватить и невозможно расшифровать извне. И он проникает всюду, сквозь все пространство и время сразу.  
  
— Ух ты! А что там тогда было про совет?  
  
— Я же говорю — приемник в каждой ТАРДИС. Эдакий поводок, чтобы Совет мог добраться до любого. Высший Совет Галлифрея.  
  
— О! — сообразила Билл. — Так значит, она тоже как ты? Повелитель времени?  
  
— О да, — с непонятным выражением произнес Доктор. — Она точно как я.  
  
— Ой-ей, — сказал вдруг Нардол и захихикал. — Ой-ей, я понял.  
  
— Что понял? Ты знаешь, кто это?  
  
— Ага, — даже странно было видеть на лице этого зануды такое хулиганское выражение. — И ты тоже знаешь. Это Доктор!  
  
— В смысле... типа, миссис Доктор? Его _жена_?!  
  
— Да нет же! — замахал руками тот. — Просто Доктор. Тот же самый, только в другом теле.  
  
— Это как? Он что, может забираться в другие тела? — в голове Билл замаячили какие-то сцены из дешевых ужастиков.  
  
— Нет. Он просто регенерирует, когда ранен слишком сильно.  
  
— Типа... как ящерица?  
  
— Именно. Только ящерицы отращивают новый хвост, а я — новое тело, — прервал их Доктор. — А теперь прекратите сплетничать, это отвлекает.  
  
Он повернул еще пару рычагов, и возле консоли возникло что-то вроде голограммы той самой женщины. «А фигура у нее тоже ничего», — подумала мельком Билл. И тут же почувствовала себя весьма странно. Потому что... ну, это же был... была Доктор... и думать о фигуре и общей привлекательности Доктора было так же странно, как... она не успела придумать сравнение, потому что фигура заговорила.  
  
— Ну наконец-то! И конечно же, тебе лень было вычислить время чуть точнее. Из-за тебя мне пришлось тут торчать целых двенадцать лет, старый ты упрямец!  
  
— Эй, повежливее, — нахмурился Доктор. — Ты вообще-то старше меня.  
  
— Когда это мы были вежливы с самим собой? Тем более, поверь, у меня очень серьезный повод на тебя злиться. Я все понимаю, нам ждать не привыкать, особенно в этом теле, но ради собственного же удобства, неужели сложно было быть поточнее?  
  
— Я смотрю, в следующий раз мы снова будем болтливы.  
  
— А когда мы были молчаливы? К тому же хочу заметить, эти двенадцать лет моим единственным собеседником была ТАРДИС, а от нее, сам знаешь, слов не дождешься.  
  
— Она мне нравится, — толкнула Билл Нардола, и тот завороженно кивнул. Доктор же еще сильнее нахмурился и проворчал:  
  
— Если ты так нетерпелива, может, вместо причитаний скажешь наконец, что случилось? Во что ты умудрилась влипнуть?  
  
— Так я об этом и говорю! И это полностью твоя вина. Устал он, видите ли. Не хочет больше, не может. Это ты отчаялся, ты оттягивал неизбежное до упора, отказывался регенерировать, хотя прекрасно знаешь, что отказываться от жизни — не в нашем характере. И что в результате? Когда регенерация наконец началась, энергии накопилось так много, что бедную ТАРДИС чуть не разнесло. И ведь не в первый же раз. Только теперь тебе не так повезло, никаких крушений во дворе у маленьких девочек. Бедняжку ТАРДИС вышвырнуло из вортекса и впечатало в эту проклятую скалу. Впечатало буквально — она материализовалась внутри скалы, и внешняя оболочка смешалась с ней на субмолекулярном уровне. И теперь, если я попробую дематериализоваться, оболочка останется на месте. А без нее я окажусь навечно заперта во внутреннем измерении ТАРДИС. Навечно, слышишь, идиот? И все потому, что ты опять устроил истерику.  
  
— Мы устроили. К тому же для меня это еще не случилось, так что не вижу смысла возмущаться. Лучше расскажи, что со связью? Почему такие сложности и шарады?  
  
— Потому, дорогой я, что скала, смешанная с частицами ТАРДИС, приобрела некоторые забавные свойства. Например, абсолютную непроницаемость для большинства сигналов. Я потратила два года, чтобы найти небольшую трещину, через которую смогла отправить телепатический сигнал. И тот пришлось... шифровать на всякий случай. И я даже не помнила об этой встрече с твоей точки зрения, так что не знала, получится ли что-нибудь.  
  
— Ну, раз не помнила — так зачем тратила время, рассказывая мне, как я неправ? Если я все равно это забуду?  
  
— Зато мне было приятно, — усмехнулась Доктор. Потом ее взгляд переместился за спину собеседника. — О, Билл! Как я рада тебя видеть! Нардол, тебя тоже.  
  
— Она мне точно нравится, — повторила Билл и снова заработала раздраженный взгляд своего Доктора.  
  
— Так, все, хватит! Я по горло сыт скандалами и возмущениями. За то время, что ты там торчала, можно было придумать, что делать, когда я появлюсь. Или ты все двенадцать лет потратила на эксперименты с маникюром?  
  
Сдвоенное «Эй!» от Билл и Доктор сопровождалось одиночным толчком в бок — потому что Доктор, будучи голограммой, сделать этого не могла.  
  
— Нахал, как всегда, — проворчала Доктор. — Конечно я все придумала. Ты должен материализоваться здесь, — она ткнула пальцем себе под ноги.  
  
— А так можно? — охнула Билл. — Ты что, можешь поместить ТАРДИС внутрь самой себя?  
  
— Конечно, могу, — возмутился Доктор. — Но что это даст? Просто хочешь лично стукнуть меня?  
  
— Хочу, — улыбка у новой Доктор был ослепительной. — Но дело не в этом. Ты должен не просто материализоваться, мы должны полностью совместить наши ТАРДИС.  
  
— Темпоральное совмещение?!  
  
— Не то чтобы мы раньше этого не делали.  
  
— Но только случайно.  
  
— То, что сделано случайно, может быть повторено намеренно. В логах ТАРДИС есть все данные по прошлому случаю, мы не стирали их.  
  
— Хм... это действительно может сработать.  
  
— Тогда чего мы ждем?  
  
— Минутку! — Доктор повернулся к своим спутникам. — Вам будет лучше подождать снаружи, на берегу. Я вернусь за вами ровно через минуту.  
  
— Ни за что! — уперлась Билл. — Я не намерена застревать навеки в чертовом восемнадцатом веке.  
  
— Я сказал, что вернусь.  
  
— Если у тебя получится, — вмешался Нардол. — В чем я сомневаюсь. Что, если наоборот — ты застрянешь в скале вместе с ней?  
  
— Не застряну. То, что я собираюсь проделать, абсолютно безопасно.  
  
— О-о-о... — протянула Билл. — Ты сделал это, ты сказал эту фразу. Теперь я точно не намерена отходить от тебя ни на шаг. В конце концов, если я и застряну, то там, где есть канализация и телевизор.  
  
— Как хотите, — Доктор отвернулся от них к голограмме, следившей за разговором с умиленной улыбкой. — А вот теперь точно — чего мы ждем? Отключаем щиты.  
  
Оба Доктора с удивительной синхронностью принялись бегать вокруг консолей, что-то настраивая, подкручивая и передвигая, сверяясь с мониторами. Потом такими же синхронными движениями кинулись к одной из боковых панелей и принялись копаться в схемах и проводах, скрывавшихся за ней. После чего они оба вернулись к консоли, оба взглянули на спутников и хором скомандовали:  
  
— А теперь лучше держитесь.  
  
Билл успела выучить, что подобный совет от Доктора игнорировать не стоит, и изо всех сил вцепилась в перила.  
  
Несколько минут безумной тряски сменились странным ощущением, когда реальность словно поплыла и раздвоилась вокруг них, а потом снова совместилась — только вместо голограммы перед консолью стояла теперь настоящая Доктор. Билл не удержалась и протянула руку, чтобы потрогать ее за плечо, но блондинка широко улыбнулась, распахнула руки и крепко обняла Билл.  
  
— Как же я по тебе соскучилась!  
  
— А мы давно не виделись? Сколько для тебя прошло времени? И куда я делась?  
  
— Но-но, никаких вопросов о собственном будущем, — напомнил седой Доктор, и Билл виновато подняла руки.  
  
— А что теперь?  
  
— Нам удалось совместить две ТАРДИС, — сообщил Доктор.  
  
— Теперь нам нужно совмещенную ТАРДИС переместить в другое место, — подхватила Доктор.  
  
— Там мы сможем снова рассинхронизировать наши ТАРДИС...  
  
И они хором завершили:   
  
— И вуаля!  
  
— Офигеть, — хихикнула Билл. — Прямо как в мюзикле. Теперь вы должны запеть дуэтом.  
  
— Я рад, что тебе весело. Потому что если сейчас у нас что-то не получится — тебе понадобится все твое хорошее настроение.  
  
— У нас получится, — кивнула Доктор.  
  
— А ты разве помнишь?  
  
— Нет. Но я и не помню, чтобы из моей памяти выпадали большие промежутки времени, так что...  
  
— Думаю, нам лучше снова держаться, — сделал вывод Нардол, когда Доктора повернулись к консоли.  
  
Но дематериализация прошла на удивление гладко.  
  
— Я же говорила!  
  
— На самом деле, я говорил...  
  
Внезапно где-то вдалеке раздались звуки колокола.  
  
— А это что? — нахмурилась Билл. — Это снаружи? Куда вы нас переместили?  
  
— О нет, — забормотал Нардол. — Нет, это плохо. Это очень-очень плохо.  
  
Оба Доктора согласно кивнули.  
  
— Две ТАРДИС в одном месте — это действительно очень плохая идея. Это парадокс, потенциальный взрыв плюс... ну...  
  
— Конец Вселенной. Возможно.  
  
— Что?! И вы, зная это, все равно решили это проделать?  
  
— Разумеется, — фыркнул Доктор. — Потому что, кроме того мы знаем, как парадокс предотвратить. Термобуфер! — сказал он, дергая рычаг.  
  
— Хельморегулятор, — радостно подхватила Доктор, нажимая кнопки.  
  
— Плюс кристаллы Зейтона. И... готово.  
  
— Что? — лихорадочно оглянулась Билл. — Что готово, ничего же не изменилось?  
  
— Именно. Никаких взрывов, никаких парадоксов. Мы готовы снова разделить наши ТАРДИС.  
  
— Уже?  
  
— А вы рассчитывали на вечеринку?  
  
Доктор-блондинка рассмеялась и радостно обняла Билл с Нардолом.  
  
— О, я бы не отказалась от вечеринки, но, к сожалению, времени действительно нет, нам нужно рассинхронизировать наши ТАРДИС как можно быстрее. Спасибо вам. За то, что я увидела вас еще раз. За то, что именно вы стали моим первым приключением. Ну а теперь... — Доктор сделала шаг назад. — Всего самого лучшего моему прошлому.  
  
— Привет прекрасному будущему, — вдруг улыбнулся седой Доктор.  
  
Реальность снова поплыла перед глазами, раздвоилась, а когда зрение восстановилось, Билл покачала головой и уставилась на Доктора.  
  
— Жаль, что нам так и не удалось выяснить, что там с этой Лорелеей. Похоже, она и впрямь исключительно мифологический персонаж. А значит, Доктор, тебе придется принять мое эссе без возражений. Ха!  
  
Доктор в свою очередь потряс головой, пытаясь вспомнить, что же такое он делал последние сорок три минуты и восемнадцать секунд — в отличие от спутников он точно мог сказать, что именно столько времени выпало из его личного временного потока, исчезло из памяти. Но какое-то чувство — а Доктор привык доверять своим чувствам — подсказывало ему, что вспоминать сейчас бесполезно. Поэтому он скорчил ожидаемое от него недовольное выражение лица и проворчал:  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Почему бы нам не вернуться в таком случае к твоему уроку?


End file.
